1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan-fixing device. In particular, the present invention relates to a fan-fixing device which can fix at least one fan on an installation panel.
2. Description of Related Art
With increasing of cooling request for modern electronic products, it produces an large number of kinds of heat-dissipating devices as solutions. The heat-dissipating devices can use a fan for heat dissipating. In tradition, the electronic products are dissipated heat via the fan fixed thereon by a fan frame 1a. Please refer to FIG. 1, the fan is fixed by a plurality of combined parts 11a and a limited part 12a, but it is not convenient for the above method to assemble and disassemble. The fan may depart from the electronic product, even the components of the fan frame 1a may crack by improper external force during assembling or disassembling process.
Please refer to FIG. 2 and FIG. 3, the Taiwan Patent No. M296593 discloses an elastic pressing part 21a disposed on a fan frame 2a to position fastening parts 21b. However, the elastic pressing part 21a is a “U” shape hook, perpendicularly connected to the fan frame 2a, and would generate elastic recovery force when deformed. The elastic pressing part 21a may crack by improper external force, or becomes fatigue after a long-time use. As a result, the effect of the elastic pressing part 21a is reduced greatly. After installation, the fan frame 2a also can not avoid falling from the installation panel 3a. 
In addition, except the in/out wind holes 31a, the installation panel 3a mush have other holes 32a, 33a to be matched with the elastic pressing part 21a and the fastening parts 21b. The elastic pressing part 21a and the fastening parts 21b can not apply to varied installation panel.
Besides, the holes 32a, 33a limit the installation location of the fan frame 2a, and therefore users can not install the fan frame 2a on the location with higher heat.
Furthermore, the holes 32a, 33a, the elastic pressing part 21a, and the fastening parts 21b would limit the size of the fan.
In order to overcome the above-mentioned problems, the present inventor proposes a novel and reasonable structure based on his delicate researches and expert experiences.